the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jotunn
Phylum: Risar Family: Gygjar Habitat: Mountains, fjords and plains, recently towns and cities Disposition: Lustful, brave, wise, protective, brazen, playful. Diet: Wild Game, mead, human foods, Spiritus Description A type of mamonme resembling a huge human, and possessing the ability to change their size. When the world was still young and fresh, mere millennia after its completion, the Prime God and His fellow Gods walked upon the surface of our world, inspecting His handiwork and getting a feel for which races they would create for population. It is said to have been a great shock when against all logic a race had already formed without any intervention from the Prime. These beings were the Jotnar or giants, a race dwelling in the Northern regions of the world, in particular, dwelling along fjords and in the mountains. They lived in a great city named Jotunnheimr. It is said that the Gods became their sworn enemy when they snubbed them by denying them access to Heaven. Thus for many millennia there were great battles between the two factions who vied for dominance within Praxis. Eventually, after a spell intended to flood Heaven deluged Jotunnheimr and destroyed the majority of the Jotunn population, a giant by the name of Bergelmir petitioned Heaven for a truce. Heaven, now run by the Principal God Parvati, had also reconsidered their position over the past millennia and now allowed Jotunar who reached a certain stage to become citizens. Jotunn nowadays are relatively peaceful beings, their homelands are found far to the north in the great mountainous regions as well as in the fjordic regions on the edges of the Demon Kingdoms. Most live off the land, hunting wild game, brewing and enjoying fine mead, farming and having scuffles with each other from time to time to release excess energy. Many though have begun to spread to the southern regions, they often find employment as guards, protecting towns and cities with their great strength while seeking a husband of their own, or serving as soldiers in the armies of both the Demon Lord Seretique and those of nobility in neutral states. Jotunn are bold and often shameless with their behaviour be it social or sexual, this is in often cases a throwback to their life amongst others of their kind and to their connection with nature itself. Although Jotunn are aggressive, the aggression is always displayed in a playful manner which those around them come to accept. It is common for a Jotunn to find a bathing area within eyesight of a male who has caught her eye and she will make certain that he is treated to the sight of her form on many occasions. This is all a bid to tempt said male enough that when she finally decides to initiate a relationship he will be unable to refuse her. While Jotunn may seem like unlikely candidates for marriage, they do not have the epithet "The bright brides of the Gods" for nothing and make truly amazing wives, courageous and brave, they will defend their husbands from any form of harm and being the wise beings that they are, will usually have solutions to problems that their husband could never have thought of himself. As such mamono often come to Jotunn for advice with their own problems and some Jotunn seeing an opportunity, actively offer their wisdom as a service. We must mention that one unfortunate and negative trait about the Jotunar are that on certain nights they will take leave of their senses temporarily. On such nights they will go off to hunt down a wild animal, and after making a successful kill, will gorge themselves on its remains, often times rolling in the carcass of said kill. Jotunn are extremely ashamed of these grotesque displays and as such will deny their husband's any involvement. A husband who has followed his wife, witnessed her actions and accepted her afterwards will witness tears of joy over the acknowledgement of her flaws. While one might think it impossible to pleasure a Jotunn, this could not be further from the truth. Jotunar have a natural affinity for spellcraft and are capable of adjusting their size from that of one standing head and shoulders above all mamonme and humans to that of the most petite dwarven maiden, or whatever size best suits both their own or their husband's desires. Category:Giants Category:Profiles